In the Land of the Mad
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Roxas is sent to a psychiatric ward for something he believes he didn't do. He meets a group of patients that call themselves "Nobodies", and a group of doctors who are less than kind to their patients. This place will push him to the brink of sanity.


I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "How dare she start a new fanfic when she never finishes them!"

Well, first of all, you'd be wrong, because I _did_ finish Little Superior Dude even though it took me 3 years. I'm really feeling this one right now though. I don't know why, I just _am. _It might have something to do with the fact that I _finally_ found my PS2 controller after about a million years and so I finally get to play KH2 all the way through. So I'm re-doing this while all the ideas are still fresh in my mind, and I've got a system that allows me to devote at least a half hour a night, no matter how tired I am, to at least attempting to work on this.

NOTE: I HAVE ONLY EVER PLAYED KH2. EVERYTHING I KNOW ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION I GOT OFF WIKIPEDIA AND YOUTUBE AND TV TROPES. I have not played 358/2 Days, or Birth By Sleep, or even KH1. My family's never been able to afford multiple video games and I only ever got games on my birthday.

So here goes...something? Haha. Oh and by the way I know the names aren't very clever but I try not to focus on small details like that, ya know?

This chapter is short because I already know what specific events I want with the rest of the story so I don't want to fall into the trap I always fall into.

Chapter 1

Journal 1 - Introduction

The only thing I'm allowed to have here is a private journal. I wrote my name, "Roxas Keyblade" on the front cover and everything. I'm trying to be a good boy so I get out of here faster.

Before you ask, no, I'm not in jail. I'm in the psych ward of the infamous WTNW Psychiatric Facility, also known as Castle Oblivion to the outside because, well, nobody ever comes out of here completely whole. I got myself here because apparently I tagged all around the school that I was going to kill the principal and some teachers. When I was "caught", I took a Struggle bat to my twin brother, Sora. But more about that later.

I hate it here. I've only been here a day and a half and I have 3 weeks to go and I'm already going completely psychotic. That's what they say I have, by the way. Psychosis or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention when they were telling us about it; I was too busy thinking of what my best friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette were doing. I wondered if they would miss me while I'm in here.

Axel just walked in to our room. He's my roommate, obviously, or else he wouldn't be able to just waltz right in here whenever he damn well pleased like the idiot doctors. I like him. He's a pretty cool guy. He's a gay anorexic pyromaniac. I guess he was just _begging_ to be put in here. On my first day, he was the only one that didn't hate me because I "denied" I had a "problem". He's combing his crazy red hair now. They made him wash the paint off his face, saying it was "gang affiliated" or whatever floated Dr. Xemnas's boat. I don't know about you, but I don't think Axel would ever have the balls to be in a gang. Whatever. Apparently Axel set a mirror in his school bathroom on fire and then collapsed from anorexic exhaustion. After he got out of the regular hospital, he was given a psychiatric evaluation, like I got instead of getting arrested. Then he got put here. Other than the whole refusing to eat thing, he's pretty normal. I just wish he'd eat something, because I can actually see myself being friends with this guy and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

There's...let's see, 5 doctors. Dr. Xemnas (boss doctor), Dr. Xigbar (the awesome one), Dr. Xaldin (Rasta man), Dr. Vexen (asshole), and Dr. Lexaeus (an OK guy). There used to be a junior doctor but he went nuts on everyone and tried to kill Dr. Xemnas. I honestly wouldn't blame him at this point.

Dr. Xemnas is just this manipulative bastard who's only in it for the money. He honestly could care less about every single one of us as long as he gets paid. He's the one who created the hospital in the first place after he had a falling out with his old boss, Ansem. Ansem thought Xemnas's methods were unethical and so Xemnas had a whiny little emo bitch fit and made his own hospital. Don't ask me how this happened. Axel doesn't even really know and he's the one who explained it to me. Xemnas likes to lord his power over everyone and he keeps making up stupid rules like no makeup or whatever.

Did you know his name also spells Mansex? Axel told me that little gem. From now on in this journal Dr. Xemnas will be referred to as Mansex.

The kid that was studying to be a psychiatrist, the one who tried to rip Mansex to shreds, lives here now with the patients. His name is Zexion. I'm not quite sure what he has exactly. It's kind of difficult because he doesn't talk. Ever. He just schemes. That's what he does. He just sits around writing up plans to kill Mansex all day and nobody knows why. You would think Mansex would take it personally, but like I said before, he doesn't really give a shit. I remember another patient, Demyx, tried to get Zexion to talk but Zexion just glared and kept writing.

I think Demyx has a man crush on Zexion, but that's just me. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that I've seen Demyx do since I got here. Demyx is just a weird kid. I'm not quite sure what he's got, either. I don't really know what anybody's "got" except Axel because Axel explained it to me. Maybe I'll ask him...

Just asked him. Apparently he doesn't know either. All he knows is the stories. The story about Saix (some guy who looks like an elf) almost shooting up a kindergarten because his wife left him, Axel's story, Demyx and his running around talking to himself and jumping in shallow pools and just _sitting_ in the water muttering to himself, Luxord (some British guy) and his gambling, Larxene (some bitch) and the girl she locked in a closet for twelve hours and tortured because she stole her boyfriend, Namine and her...actually, nobody's told me why Namine's here yet. She just draws pictures. All day. She seems nice and normal. I don't see why she's here at all.

I told you these people were weird, though. I've made exactly one friend since I've been here and I'm here for three weeks, maybe even longer.

I'm not though, so I don't know why I'm here. I didn't even really do anything. It was all Sora. Sora did the tagging. Sora and his stupid friend Riku. Their stupid friend Kairi tried to stop them and then Riku suggested they pin it on me because Sora and I are twins. Whatever. I don't really want to talk about it right now. That was the worst night of my life.

That was the night I became crazy.

----

So do you like it so far? Please tell me if anyone seems out of character, or if I get mental illnesses wrong. I've been in a psych ward before so I'm pretty sure I know what goes down in there. I'm really excited about this. It's going to be very dialogue driven and character-centered. There's going to be a love pentagon, a pregnancy, attempted murder...it's going to be fucking awesome. I just hope I can build up momentum this time.


End file.
